


Warmth in Winter

by queeniethelegilimens



Series: Skating on the Lake [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queeniethelegilimens/pseuds/queeniethelegilimens
Summary: Oneshot. Queenie and Newt go skating on the lake.
Relationships: Queenie Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Series: Skating on the Lake [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980043
Kudos: 8





	Warmth in Winter

A light snowfall had taken place that morning, but that was not the reason for Queenie's eagerness to spend time outside. Instead, she had agreed to meet Newt at the lake that was situated underneath and around Bow Bridge. "Bring your skates," he had told her before making his way back to where he was staying.

Her skates were all she brought with her that evening, not wanting to worry about losing anything valuable. She found the magizoologist doing laps around the lake, dodging the children and teenagers who had the same idea. He nearly lost his balance when he noticed her; however, he braced himself against the underside of the bridge. This pulled a giggle out of her.

She had trouble putting on her skates, the laces had somehow gotten all knotted up, prompting Newt to skate over and assist her. "You don't have to, honey," she said, working on one of the knots.

"It would be my pleasure to help," he told her softly, kneeling down and helping her undo several of the knots. She managed to deal with a few herself. She had no time to object before the man also put the skates on her feet.

"Oh, Newt," she sighed, though it wasn't out of frustration. No man had been so willing to help her—so sincerely—since her papa passed away. That was until Newt came along. He was so genuine in his care for her. It was refreshing. "I can tie them. Go continue your laps." She motioned toward the lake with a smile.

Newt complied with a playful huff.

Queenie giggled, tying the laces and joining him in no time at all, doing a twirl upon catching up with him. He reached to take her by the hand when she finished.

"You picked the perfect evening." Her eyes went to the clear sky and took note of the lack of clouds. The sky had the most gorgeous orange, pink, and blue hue as the sun set. She brought her gaze to Newt. "Though, I knew you would."

She watched as his cheeks became pink in color and he tried to hide his eyes with his hair.

Skating close enough to him, she pressed a brief kiss on his cheek, adding to the coloring.

The two of them continued skating side-by-side in silence, relishing in having each other around, while also continuing to dodge the child who liked to be a bit reckless. The silence wasn't painful. It was something they both knew was perfect for the moment. No words were needed. Their skating slowly transformed into a sort of dance, Newt carefully leading Queenie into a few twirls and dips.

Newt could be quite clumsy in pretty much every other way, but he could skate. It was a hobby that he and Queenie had in common. And it was something they both could do well.

It seemed like no time before the sun was dipping completely behind the horizon, signaling to Queenie and Newt that it was a good time to head home. Even if that was the last thing they wanted to do. "Take me with you," she said as they were changing back into their normal shoes. "One night away from the apartment shouldn't worry Teenie."

Newt looked at her with a smirk. "You're...you're sure your sister won't worry?"

"Yes. She knows I want time away."

"Alright. I'll take your word for it." He stood first, offering his hand to her as he always did.

Queenie took it, beaming at him. "Lead the way," she said.

The two of them headed toward where Newt was staying, hand-in-hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, leaves kudos and a comment if you enjoyed it. <3


End file.
